User talk:StevenGerrard
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legolasfanno1 page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! ~~ Sefelic 3D~~ | Contact Me Here 19:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for supporting me on my journey to become a Chat Moderator! You really rock :) SweetOnOddie (talk) 19:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been on chat for a while because I wasn't able to use the computer. I will still be on chat, but will be on less as I am doing better at school without chat. Hey, thanks fur telling me about this. I checked out his comment and he never cussed. Anyway I think and infinite block is a bit extreme, if he isn't already blocked I will do it for 3 months. But thanks :) Admin I became an Admin again because of Sadie the Britanna Lover; I was asking Abce2 if I could become a Chat Moderator but she persuaded him into giving me my Adminship. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 06:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi! Hi! Thanks for the message you left on my pinboard :) ToastWithTheMost (talk) 20:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Read http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/As_per_a_few_things... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Your sig http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Legolasfanno1/Sig Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply No problem, I'm always happy to help :) [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] '|''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 19:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I love the new sig! its so cool! Reply Fine, here, I'll give you permission to make a sodding RFA, and that will determine it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 15:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for my tone in the above comment, but if you had read my blog post that I made at the beginning of this, you would know that I could not do anything until Monday. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Luke did give me and shout-out! http://moshimonsters2009fire15.wordpress.com/2013/05/26/shoutout-to-budeyboy5000 Carwyn the Rocktard Lover | Contact Me! (Talk) 06:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Please don't mad with me,but...some codes I can not give but some codes I can.~ Holly ~ 07:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! :P ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 12:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I've noticed that you have recently given out a warning to a User. Please remember that only Admins can give out warnings. If you see a User causing trouble then please contact an Admin so we will deal with it. Thanks, Reply If she edited her own spelling mistake then it's fine. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover]] | Contact Me! (Talk) 14:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hey, could you add sections when adding a message? It's making my page messy, no offense and it doesn't hurt fixing an error. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 20:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply There is no proof, so I can't do anything about it. Oh and Reggie may have forgotten to sign in. 06:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey there! I never knew you were a rollback now, anyways...Congratulations on becoming a rollback! :) Maybe you'll become an admin again like Carwyn. ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 06:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I must note to you that you cannot request for a right straight after you have been promoted. In this case, you cannot request for Chat Mod when you have just become a Rollback. You must wait at least a month before you apply again. Hi I don't have to be active. When I came to this wiki I fixed it from what it was before which was pretty bad (I adopted the Wiki) But I myself don't have time to edit right now, and a long time ago I got some active users that I'm sure are doing a good job handling it for me. 06:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) D: Why should I be banned? Reply I'm not really sure although Pink and Ben were talking about blocking you on chat. You should speak to them. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 14:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) CP3 block: There are some reasons you got blocked: 1. Contantly going on about Adminship 2. Telling to demote Bran, even though it was agreed with other Crats (AKA Sadie) 3. Ironiclly opposing Toasts request, even though She had enough edits and once active, stays active Testing Sig... User:StevenGerrard/Sig 19:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Testing Sig... User:StevenGerrard/Sig 19:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Not really.. I didn't really, I just made my own. I just made a shorter one for Sadie :) .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 23:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Carwyn didn't really "steal" you idea. Really in my opinion if someone steals your idea that means they like it and they are jealous that you came up with it. So really its a compliment. Just saying, .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts . 23:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am alive not dead. 02:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Text Thanks! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 05:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Text Thanks, Steven! I was thinking of making one myself, but it always failed. I wouldn't have done it with out you! Happy Monstering . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 07:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) - 1654 Edits Reply I already have my own user text, sorry. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Repy You can do mine if you want, I want a normal blue and a slightly blue gradiant. Thanks :) • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re :Snoop? Hey, Perhaps, yes. I have told Abce2, so no need to try and get me in trouble. He said after he gets back, he will unban my old account! :D Hey Abce does know, I think, anyway. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 23:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re Re Re: Snoop? Hey, Yes, Abce sdoes know, and I explained why I did all that stuff. He said it was okay, and that I can be unblocked on Snoop. To be honest, if you want to be an Admin again, you shouldn't be mean and harsh like what you said on my page... Re: CP3 Block I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I was trying to block you for as little time as possible. I would like to unblock you, but Pink has the decision. I think he went a bit extreme, as I think a 1 month block was necessary, but he persuaded me into a 5 month block. I'd unblock you if I could. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 05:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) What is your favourite colour and Moshling? ^ - 2,089 Edits!!! You don't see me much on chat?! I'm always on chat, it's just that you rarely are. I'm on chat like 6 hours a day User Logo Hi, Steven! Here is your user logo: It will be posted here as well. Happy Monstering! Hey! Saw your message on someone's talk a while ago saying "MME is awesome, say hi to Fire" Just quickly wanted to say thank you! :) 2009Fire15 20:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning Don't change other people's comments on someone elses RFA please. |''' '''| 18:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) 1 word I think you shouldn't leave because it was just one word or a couple it was just a message Ross said that because he didn't want anyone to hurt you or be mean. {User:Chatty_Van_Talk/Sig}} About You Leaving. Hi Steven, I actually used like you. You have brought leaving on yourself. You have been quite nasty to me, and you've been bragging on chat, upsetting me and a few others on chat. It's not very nice sometimes, and you're blaming you leaving on me being nasty. I think you should consider your actions and your part in this. Instead of making me feel bad. I would never ever ever make an aimed blog about you, or anything. But you have and you've hurt my feelings. I was prepared to say sorry to you, but you make it impossible in most circumstances. Please reconsider. Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 21:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi! Thanks for that nice message :) I am sorry to hear you are leaving :( but I hope you will come back soon :) I am very sorry to hear you are leaving :( but I will come on chat :) We haven't started the February UOTM yet so you'll have to wait for a bit. I also thought you were leaving? |''' '''| 19:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply I was just about to go to sleep. xD I was going to go to bed at 11:30, and as the time of writing this, it's 11:28. Perhaps tomorrow? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) User Logo: StevenGerrard Here is your finished User Logo! Thanks for ordering from my blog :] Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 19:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat :( I did kick Ross. Right after I kicked you. Hey Hey, we noticed you haven't been editing recently but you've been on Chat and making comments on Blogs. Due to this, you have been demoted from Rollback status. Sorry, but if you want to become a Rollback again, you need to start editing articles, or you tools are just being wasted. We hope you will become more active and edit regularly again. Sorry, but I have said this above, if you wish to gain your rights back, then you'll need to edit more regularly. Correct me if I am mistaken, I believe you said you have moved since a month ago (or something like that?) Besides, it is a little strange when you have been on Chat and commenting on blog posts, but your intenet is making it hard to edit? Anyways, you have been a Rollback since June 2013 but you haven't made any steady edits, so please if you really want the rights back, then I suggest you start editing again. Thanks, ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 18:42, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Heyy Sorry, I was not paying attention. I am usually available around this time though. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 07:52, August 13, 2014 (UTC) AUSTRALIAN GERRARD! GO ENGLAND!! (Or Australia) Remember? Hey, I remember you! You spoke to me and Pepper on chat for a bit until.. certain things happened that drifted you away. You're more than welcome to come back onto chat if you like :) The unobtainable • Talk • Blog Hey Mate User:StevenGerrard (talk) 01:22, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Remember! I still remember you! Thanks! Swipe swipe • Talk to me! • Blog